Dogfight!! Up Close and Personal with Remnants of the Foot Clan!/Transcript
re gonna have to take shortcuts to avoid encountering humans! The last thing we need now is to be slowed down!}} the obvious, aren t cha...?}} }} re dead meat, freaks!}} s payday, ya green monsters! We ll make ya regret what ya did the other day!}} re gonna get it reaaal bad!!}} re the one stating the obvious, Raph!!}} ll take care of them! Raph, steer right a little bit!}} d like to see that!}} }} t come any closer!!}} s grant his wish!}} mon, Donnie. That s just lame. Why not swat him off his seat too?}} d like to see you do better.}} m fallin !!!}} }} my time, losers!}} think that with a name as corny as Purple Dragons we start off as losers anyways.}} }} s make this brief, turtle.}} t request your life... Just your presence. In exchange, will lower my axe.}} t it?}} know you value this young girl s life! If you don t act immediately, her death will haunt you for the rest of your reclused existence!}} t even think for a second that we are bluffing! We assassinate to earn our living and will slit her throat if have to! You have three seconds to comply!!}} }} t cause her any harm.}} am. No please, let her go.}} }} }} only promised to lower my axe.}} s it.}} }} ... ... beg of you. Please let the girl go...}} understand that you want her freed, Mr. Hamato?}} t listen to them, sir!! You must fight back!!}} m the reason why you can t move, if m the one holding you back... Then forget about me!!}} }} re done with her either way. Time to dispose of the witness.}} }} ve grown so naive over the years... Why couldn t see that she was doomed from the beginning...}} Cuz it was who came. Cuz m a pathetic and sad excuse for a ninja who couldn t even save an innocent girl... Now she s out there and she ll get killed no matter what do. m a stupid... Stupid... Stupid, unreliable mutant ninja...}} will kick your asses for what you did to Shadow...}} s the last thing do in this miserable life of mine!!}} }} }} s back in the house.}} }} }} }} re safe now!}} re a masked vigilante too?}} re safe...!}} re my childhood friend s father so recognized your voice...}} m sorry, Mr. Jones... ... have bad news... There was nothing could do. Shadow... She s...}} bout not bein able to be here, know.}} s gonna be okay, Davianna.}} s just say her reptilian guardian angel here was looking after her. He brought her back to us.}} }} did, Mr. Jones! He tried to protect me from those evil ninjas but got seriously wounded in the process!}} ll lead you to him!}} m away.}} need to attend a jolly Christmas reunion with my good ol pals, the Foot Ninjas.}} t you realize that you just killed a human? How can you ram someone with your Hummer and be so indifferent about it?}} s in danger, you can t afford to hesitate and worry bout the perp s life.}} s safety. It s as simple as that.}} s life after savin a victim?}} it? Think bout it.}} }} called you names and ran off back at the hospital.}} t worry about it.}} thank you from the bottom of my heart, Renoir... Shadow meant to a lot to me...}} s okay... But have something d like to tell you...}} }} s wrong!!}} s... He s still alive...!!}} s coming!!}} can t!! caaan t!!!}} }} }} }} said run away, now!!!}} s gonna be okay, was trained for this kind of situation. Everything s gonna be okay, was trained for...}} }} s pissed...!}} }} }} can t run away... Not like this!!}} s putting all his weight into his arms! It s now or never!!}} will keep Davianna out of harm s way!!}} }} }} re you doing here!}} re doin : Punishin naughty kids on Christmas Eve.}} }} came here to tell ya that Shadow and other girl are both safe!}} s wrap this up and get outta here!}} s... All okay... Everything is...}} gotcha back, Mikey!}} }} ll... ll just rest a little bit... m so exhausted...}} ll take care of the turtle later! Take down the hippie with the mask!}} }} }} didn t want this to happen...}} t he stop!?}} re saying we really did this...? Did we just kill a person...?}} t happen... It... It s just a dream. m dreaming. didn t kill someone...}} didn t kill anybody...!}} t kill him, right? Renoir? Answer me!!}} }} actually ignoring Davianna? What the hell am doing?}} always yearned to be by her side, and now m giving her the cold shoulder?}} think about my own problems, look like such a selfish jerk?}} worry so much about my own inner conflicts that can t even think of others... Just like Raphael?}} made things right for others was when completely sealed my feelings and my own problems to focus on theirs.}} was really being helpful.}} stopped thinking about my identity crisis and returned to Raphael, even though we ve never gotten along very well. He s okay now.}} forgot about my pain and went after Shadow. Things turned out okay.}} get it now.}} get it now. react to shock by worrying about myself only. Nothing good can come out of this.}} need to be more considerate with other people around me in order to become a better person.}} need to be more selfless.}} }} t gonna stop until we re both dead...}} did it. Davianna calmed down.}} hate myself for what just said. don t like violence and frankly this we probably could ve ran away or something instead of killing that ninja.}} ll keep those thoughts for myself. don t think this is the right moment to speak up my mind.}} }} re both okay!!}} re Mikey and Casey?}} re both at the other side of the factory! Just follow the trail left in the snow!}} re goin !}} ll stay here and check out Renoir s wounds!}} ! Mikey s your bro! You ain t gonna let him down!!}} t gimme that shit, Donnie! You re comin wit me!}} }} m all fine!}} t worry about me. It s nothing, just a superficial scratch! It doesn t even hurt!}} expected no less from ya.}} t nothin to worry bout! The kid s tough!}} re right. was mistaken. Let s go.}} re always more than welcome to stop by my lab. ll be more than happy to assist you in any way can.}} ve done was to thank me for leading the way or at least notice the dead ninja and associating that to me...}} don t like being ignored... Terrible things happened to me... want him to acknoledge that!}} }} ... For what they did to Shadow...}} t you, Renoir?}} }} }} }} s your cue, bud...}} }} t make it!!}} almost didn t make it , Raph!! He s just out cold!}} s gonna be okay, Raph!}} s teach those Foot bozos not to mess wit us again!}} t the first time one of my bros gets ganged up on by Foot Ninjas on Christmas Eve. Last time, t was Leo... This time...}} }} t even think bout it, you...!}} can t see with all this blood!}} was babysittin Mikey on my own or somethin ?}} wanna check on Mikey now, so m countin on ya to keep those scum away from me! Got it?}} cha a bit too tough for that?}} ll cover my own ass!!}} got it! No need for a bloody rampage! don t wanna have dozens of dead Foot Ninjas in my conscience tonight!}} }} ll get back... April and Shadow will be greeting me at the door.}} ll tell me...}} re getting outta here.}} }} bout yer past as a ninja turtle.}} re brothers, Mikey. We re always there for each other, for the better or the worse... That s why m here now.}} t the time to cry.}} ll... ll...}} }} }} s frickin blood in my eye!}} t worry, Mikey... gotcha...!}} ain t gonna let ya down!}} can take on anythin , ya hear me? Anythin !! So to whatever bastard threw that damn snowball... Gimme yer best shot!!}} }} ll protect ya, bro...}} don t care what happens to me!!}} ll protect ya, no matter what!!}} }} won t...}} }} s my turn to protect you.}} }} Category:Transcripts